The Monitor
by VictoriaMidori
Summary: A loyal, pleasant girl finds herself being transported into the universe of HOMESTUCK, and out of her alleged fake world. Join her as she tries to figure what her purpose is to be there, and what is her friend/sprite hiding from her. (Might have romance later, meh.) Rated T for Karkat's cussing and later to come.
1. Chapter 1

Yo, second fanfic here! Sorry, If you're wondering about the last story, its in progress I swear! *Hold hands in front of her* In addition, I'm using Colette again she's just so cute! *pinches Colette's cheek* Colette: I'm not cute you are! *pouts* Me: Hehehe you just keep saying that. Also, If I get some grammar wrong, sorry. I'm doing this all by myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck. Andrew Hussie does if I did it would be a never ending story and I would have the biggest ego!

* * *

'Colette...' Darkness whirled like waves around a ball of blue and white light that displays an ancient design on it, spinning around steadily. 'Colette... Wake up. Your duty has-'

'RaWGRRRAAHHHHHSHREEEEEE!' A terrible roar clambered the setting. Images of beast flash around dancing to an exhilarated beat. Flashing and flashing until an abrupt vision of the most blood-curdling thing known to man came into sight. It kept on staring at me with bloody eyes and a face of...

I gasp, lurching up, waking from the worst nightmare I've ever had in my entire life. Panting and sweating from terror of the monsters I just saw portrayed in my fried mind. 'What was that!? The last one was definitely not a monster like the others. It... It was as if evil itself took on a bodily form...' I clutch my face in fright, shaking my head trying to get rid of that imaginary being from my mind. Despite my effort, it didn't feel imaginary to me. 'Why, can't I just shake off this feeling.'

I look around my room to get my mind off that that villainous figure I just saw moments ago ingrained into my subconscious. My room still as ever neat and tidy like always. I am such neat-freak like my best friend Cassandra loves to call me all the time. It wasn't my fault I had OCD. Stupid genetics. 'Ugh, gotta mess it up a bit.' I walk around moving things around and taking a few of my cloths out of the hamper throwing some on top of my bed and strewing the rest on the hard wood floor. 'Gosh, stupid psychologist and his meaningless exercises. I'm just going to pick them up later and tidy up unconsciously. But NO I'm supposed to RISE against it! Wooooo, yay, hoosah...' I trudge to my closet, grab the knob, and yank it open almost hitting my face in the process. 'Holy guacamole! That was way to close for comfort.' I think after the near death experience with my despicable door. 'Stupid door is out to get me.' I take step forward to look around my closet my eyes sweep its content until I see my trusty plaid, yellow flannel and bright blue skinny jeans. 'Sweet! Mom finally got the time to clean them. Note to self thank her and hug her to death later.' I pull off my shirt and changing into my flannel and after that taking off my silky pajama pants and trading it with my trademark neon skinny jeans. I shout randomly, "To thy laptop Colette, ye have to grab it before tis Lady Elizabeth cometh snatch it away from thine hands of thee."

"COLETTE, SHUT your mouth you JERK. Its **6:00** in THE MORNING!" 'Ah, good old cranky sister of mine.'

"Muahahahaha hashtag YOLO, Elizabeth, hashtag YOLO!" I hear her groan in frustration while I run to the den cackling maniacally. Only to see my beautiful MacBook Pro on the couch in front of me. "My sweet baby, come to momma!" I seize the laptop carefully, "Yoink!" I plop down on the couch it was on, snuggling into it. Opening my laptop entering in the password to access my desktop. Instantly, I see my awesome wallpaper with John Egbert behind the most well known picture of the world with word 'NOPE' on it. I giggle at the sight. I flicker my umber brown eyes around for my earphones in the den ultimately finding it right next to me. 'There you are my beauties.' I plug them in, then fiddle around with them until they're in my ears. 'Kay, what should I do? Hmmmm.. I'll go on Devianta... What the Heck?' I see PesterChum pop up on my screen eerily. "Uhhhh..." I hardly ever use it, because I have no Homestuck friends and my friends that I do have hardly know anything about the internet.

* * *

[6:14] - carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering scrupulousOriginator [SO] at 11:52 -

[6:14] CG: HEY.

[6:15] CG: I KNOW YOUR THERE DUMBASS I HACKED INTO YOUR HUSKTOP.

[6:15] CG: STOP LOOKING AT THE SCREEN INCOMPETENT SQUISHY FLESH BAG AND RESPOND.

[6:16] SO: Ummmm... Who are you, and how did you hack into my laptop?

[6:16] CG: YOU PIECE OF LIVING SHIT THAT THRASHES IN THE MOST DARKEST CAVERNS OF THE UNIVERSE WERE THE MOST REVOLTING PIECES OF FUCK DWELL.

[6:16] CG: HOW DO YOU EVEN WAKE UP OUT OF YOUR EARTHLING RECUPERCOON WITHOUT WANTING TO KILL YOURSELF.

[6:16] SO: WOAH, dude take a chill pill. I don't even know you.

[6:17] CG: HAHAHA YOU KNOW WHO I AM FUCKING I'M KARKAT ASSWIPE.

[6:17] SO: Oh, I get it you're a role player, but seriously what the heck man you guys never do this to me.

[6:17] CG: OH HELL NO. I'M NOT A FUCKING ROLEPLAYER! YOU'RE JUST AS IDIOTIC AS THAT FUCKING JOHN!

[6:17] CG: I'M KARKAT YOU SHIT EATING MAGGOT ON A DECOMPOSING LUSSUS CORPSE.

[6:18] SO: Okay, Karkat, I get it. Fine, I dub thee Karkat Vantas of the Cancer tribe.

[6:18] SO: Pfffffft hahahaha! I'm just kidding I hope you don't take any offense to that, but really why are you so stuck on being called Karkat we both know he's not real.

[6:18] CG: HAHA YOU WANT ME TO PROVE YOUR INSOLENCE TO YOU COLETTE. I CAN AND WILL. SEE YOU SOON COLE...

[11:53] [11:58] - carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering scrupulousOriginator [SO] at 11:58 -

* * *

'What da heck was that...' I stare at my pester log. 'Why in the world would someone do that to me? Meh, probably just some real life troll, but how da crackers did they know my name, nickname, and hack into my laptop? Well, it could've of been one of my friends. Yeah, right the only one who knew how to use any form of technology was Madi, and she definitely would never cuss to me or anyone. Also she deifinitely never even know who Karkat is.' I sigh, and click on my Safari App to go on youtube. It starts loading the apple home site, but the laptops shuts down. 'What in God's green earth?' Immediately after that thought the laptops screen goes white and black letters appear on it saying, "Hello, there." I read it out loud unconsciously in the process. Other words appear after I recited the first response. "Have you met Karkat, yet?" 'What, how...' The words change again. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Colette dear, have you had your dream vision per chance?"

"Do you mean my nightmare with the monsters in it?" I recall out loud. Another response came from the screen. 'Okay, now I know this person can hear me.'

"Yes, that's correct. Excellent Colette, that means your ready finally." The black letters said.

"What do mean by ready mister or miss hacker?"

"For this." Before I could think of witty comeback a bright flash of light appeared in the den. My eyes readjust after the flash to see an almost identical ancient design from my dream that was yellow, floating in my room. 'How is this even possible?'

"Because my sweet girl. You are not from this Colette. Are from an extraordinary webcomic you know. And yearn for called **HOMESTUCK**." When I finally comprehended what I just read my body froze at this revelation, staring straight at my supposed prototyping sprite maker. I close my laptop, and put it aside next to me. Not wanting to see those unfathomable words.

"But... How can I be from Homestuck when I been here my entire life?" I muster those words out of my jumbled mind trying to find some answers.

"For reasons not to be revealed right now, but in time you will find these answers. You must hurry you only have nine minutes until you are transported into the medium. Good bye and good luck we will met again soon." A uni-sexed voice rang through the room just as it started left me in silence with this guide maker right in front of me glowing ominously as I gape at it blankly.

"How can this be..." Memories flash before my eyes of my childhood to life up to the present. All of them began to mesh my memories into a collaboration illustrating my life so far. 'Colette... You only have eight minutes left...' I make out a small whisper that seemed to be resonating in the room warning me of my soon demise and birth. It sounded eerily familiar as if I heard the gentle feminine voice before. One thought came into my mind destroying all thoughts before it declaring one motivation.

'You have to save your family and friends.'

The only way to do that is if I win the game. I look at my hands then clenching them in determination. "I swear I will save you guys. Even if it cost my life." I run to my parents room getting there seeing they're sound asleep. A sad smile graces my lips. I walk towards the edge of the bed I lean down to kiss both of their foreheads softly saying I love you to both of them. I then jog to my sisters room. I find her to be asleep again, not wanting to disturb her I whisper her a I love you too. I close her door silently, I sigh and run to my room to find what to prototype. Not wanting to have my family go into the game, and see its horrors also. 'Can't do something that mentally retarded before entering the game.'

I instantly knew who to pick, my eyes landing on my doll Molly. I retrieve her tenderly. I look into her black eyes knowing she's not alive even when my heart say yes. 'Colette... Please hurry...' I jolt out of my stasis. I dash with Molly held to my chest to the den I toss her into the prototyping orb. A blast of light fills the room. As soon as it appeared it left a figure. It was Molly in spirit form floating three inches off the ground smiling at me. She was a wheat gold color and at least 1 foot taller than me. 'Wow, I never thought I would ever really meet her. Now, she's here.' I grin at her. "Hi Colette! Awesome sauce I can finally talk now! Though, now is not the time for funny business we got to scadaddle." I nod my head in understanding. I was about to say something pertaining to what to do next, but she pounced on me instead, she wrapped her arms around me lifting me up in the process into a bear hug. Unbeknownst to me we started flying until I ears hear a booming impact explosion. I try to scramble to see what the cause of the sound was. Somehow she phased us through my house and into the sky. I only see blue and transparent white behind her. 'Wait, if I'm up here what happened down there?' Hoping to God it wasn't what I thought it was. "Colette, stop it! I'll drop you if you keep struggling. Nevertheless, what you were searching for is gone. I'm sorry my one and only sister. You know the consequences of playing the game are." I start crying knowing that my gut feeling was right. I rub my face knowing it had to happen for me to save them. The meteors were the beginning of the countdown. I hear Molly's voice again, "Colette... I know you're not going to like this, but the only way into the game is..." She stops her sentence contemplating what to say next.

"It's okay Molly just tell me. I'll be all right." I look up at her smiling.

"Well, okay if you say so. Just promise not to freak out."

"I promise!"

"Well, will have to break the sound barrier to enter the medium by diving into that giant sunflower over there," She points to a gargantuan sunflower on the ground located below us it was the same color as Molly. "We're going to have to have go at least half a mile further into the sky and fly as fast as we can into the yellow circle." She's looks at me searching my eyes and features for fear.

"Okay, let's do it!" I cheer for her and me. She giggles in delight, her hair starts to swish back and forth from her laughter. Yet, I was terrified. This was no easy feat to do, also breaking the sound barrier, that was just the icing on the cake on the scare-o-meter five thousand. We begin to fly or she flies both of us up to her adjustments. When we float their for a moment she looks at me with trouble clearly written on her face.

"Colette, are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, Molly it's fine I'm totally pumped now! On top of that, we gotta save everyone right?" I give her a genuine smile reassuring her of any uncertainty.

"Okay on the count of three then." She announced.

"One" I say.

"Two."

"THREE!" We both yell on the top of our lungs. We plummet to the ground at break necking speed 'This is it, now or never!' Both of hair's whip around behind us pulled away from our faces. I look to Molly to see her frown at me. I smile at her with reassurance, and look down to our goal. The blare of a sonic boom sounds through the air, while feeling the shock wave vibrate us when where at least thirty feet away from the ground. "This is it Molly! WE DID IT!" I shout with elation to her. Hearing her squeal with jubilation made me laugh with happiness. Then my vision went pitch black.

* * *

"Co... Colet... Colette... Colette! COLETTE ARE YOU OKAY? PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD. OH, NOOOOOO! WHY AREN'T YOU BREATHING? PLEASE, OH PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD! I CAN'T MAKE IT WITHOUT YOU, you're our only hope..." My eyes snap open to see Molly crying on my chest murmuring unintelligible words shaking profusely. I raise my hand to pat her head. She looks up at me with a tear stained face. "Colette..? COLETTE YOU'RE OKAY! I thought I lost you!" She buries her face in the crook of my neck hugging me too in the midst of it. I hug her back rubbing circles on it while she sniffles into my shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm totally fine Molly not a scratch!" I rub the back of my neck smiling at her, my other arm patting her back. She gets off me and floats up, a grin starting to stretch on her face. She puts a hand in front of my face, I grab it and she yanks me up.

"I thought you were dead. When I woke up you were a few yards away on your back not moving at all. I thought you didn't make it..." she whispers with despair. I smile sadly at her. A thought popped into my mind. I gasp with fake horror.

"Molly why do you have such little faith in my capability to survive? I'm very tough. See look at these muscles!" I grasp with my bicep while flexing it showing her not to be such a worry wart. "I'm thoroughly able to survive something like that!" I grin at her while waving my arms about.

"I guess I can believe you for now silly-billy, heehee!" She punches my shoulder lightly. I laugh at her approval of my speech. I notice something strange though. I look at the ground I'm standing on its completely see through like glass and shuddering randomly. I look around to see where I was do to being completely immersed in Molly's well-being first. I find that everything is made out of glass. Building small towers of light shimmering about and beneath it a sea of light the source of its glimmering. I look up to see white fluffy clouds on a rainbow sky.

"Molly where are we?" I turn to her to see her fixated at the sky with a small smile on her face black eyes twinkling from the sky. She turns to me and only says 6 words.

"The Land of Sound and Glass." She sniggers as if it was obvious. 'Okay, maybe it was, but come on!' I shove her harmlessly making me stumble a bit, she started to full out laugh at me now. After her giggling fit ends she stiffens, and flies up some into the sky and shouts down to me, "Colette the imps are coming. Stay put. I have to find your a weapon quickly!" I look to where she gazing off to. I see abnormal looking black figures with yellow cotton blouses on like Molly with red clown noses similar to her own. 'Those must be the Black kings imps that the kids fight. They're different, maybe from my prototyping?'Bizarrely enough I see a jester hat on them suddenly appear out of nowhere with multi colored scarves on them too. 'Wait, isn't that John's prototyping? Why in the world would I be in the same session as the kids?' "Colette, I got it! Catch this!" In the corner of my sight I see movement. Unfamiliar reflex comes in; I clasp the now known cold bar and flip it to get a better hold on this new weapon. "Colette, I found your scythe, the skills will come to you when it you start battling."

"Sweet! It looks totally awesome, Molly, thanks a bunch!" I scrutinize the staff. It seemed to be made out of diamond, while the blade was a metallic bright yellow element. "Where did you even get this? And how in the God's green earth am I going to fight with it? I'm totally uncoordinated!"

"Colette, just trust me! I swear you'll be fine. I got your scythe from my sylladex, I also have an extra pair of cloths for you, and I have your laptop too." I try to say thank you to her, but she holds a hand up to me. "No time for chit-chat we have to defeat those imps first." I smirk knowing what comes next.

"Let's get this party STARTED!" I cry out. I look before me and scan my enemies that are now fifty feet in front of me, screeching with blind fury. I clench my first weapon ever to get a strong grip on it. 'Pffttt STRONG CLASP! Bad Colette no homestuck references, focus!' I sprint forward with Molly behind. Weirdly enough I'm a whole lot faster than I was on my planet. I ignore it for the time being focusing on the enemy. I zero in on the closest one swinging my scythe behind me then bringing it to the imps neck slicing it almost in half till some grist materialized into thin air replacing the imp. Another imp appeared right next to me I brought the scythe above my head bringing it down in a deathly speed slicing the imps crown until grist also materialized again. I turn around in a 180 to see three larger imps stare at me with rage. My arms as if acting on their own sever all their heads with a flick of the wrist replacing all them with grist and other things. I stop for a second to see Molly fighting a group of imps on her own; easily taking them down with her rubber... chicken sword? 'What in the world?' Almost caught off guard I hear a squeal of outrage coming towards from the left only to be stopped by my scythe cutting into its side then bursting into grist.

"RAWRRRRRR!" I look up to see a huge beast imp towering over me, howling in resentment. It raises it thick arm above it's head, bringing it down with a mighty force. I jump out of the way flying at least twenty feet into the air. Landing with nimbleness I never knew I had onto the ground skidding backwards. 'What the heck? Okay, remember to ask Molly how I'm getting all these ninja skills.' I see the beast's ugly head rear towards me; I run towards him with my scythe skidding on the floor. I leap into the air easily soaring seven feet above its head I bring my scythe behind my back bringing it forward speedily cutting a straight line, severing its head from its body. The imp stares into my eyes with its final moment of life, utmost horror and shock sketched on his... its face seeing me do that. 'Okay, definitely ask Molly how I'm such a freakin' boss.' I land right in front of Molly to see her finish up all the smaller ones while I took on the giant.

"Great job Colette I knew you had it in you!" She claps her hands in pride at my accomplishment of defeating a boss. "Ooooo look at all this grist! That giant had a bucket load of grist. Heehee! I mean a bunch!" I turn around to see the voice of her glee. I see giant diamonds and other precious jewels scattered about. "Colette I'll go and get them for you since I'm your 'server' player here." Before I could respond she quick steps like Dave and gathers all the grist quickly. 'She just loves to stop me from responding.' When she finished she started walking towards me. 'Ha I'll cut her of this time.' She looks like she's about to say something. 'Not this time!'

"Molly, how am I physically able to fight like this? It's not even physically possible for someone like me." She stares at me in surprise then understanding.

"It's because you were restricted from using your abilities until now. Also, you were always under an intense pressure of gravity 75 times more pull then the rest of the human race. You were under a lot of restrictions too. It helped keep you from realizing your unmistakable differences from the rest of the human race and them in return too." She said calmly. 'Whaaa..'

"So, you're saying I'm really fricken' powerful?"

"Yes, you could positively say that! Hmmm, lets test out your strength; you already know your agility prowess," She looks thoughtful for a moment," Ah, ha! I've got it! You see that big pillar of glass over there try to punch it." She points to a fallen pillar on the ground. I mutter an m'okay and walk over to it wondering if I can truly do that. I shrug. 'It's worth a try.' When I'm close enough to examine it, I find that the proportions were not only half the height of me but also the width.

"How the heck am I supposed to smash this?" I shriek to her while poking it.

"Just hit it, munchkin."

"M'kay... HEY, I'm NOT short!"

"Are too! You're so tiny heehee!" She starts patting my head. 'No, you're just super tall.' I calm down letting her have her fun. I huff, before looking at the astronomical challenge before me. I raise my fist swinging it down, closing my eyes before contact. I open my scrunched eyes to see my fist still on the pillar looking the same as ever. A crack resonated the air. The pillar shattered to slivering shards falling to the ground.

"What the Crap Cakes!" I gasped.

"Awesome Colette!" I look back to see Molly doing loop-de-loops in the sky hooraying at my triumph. My gaze drops to my hands focusing on the thoughts that were flying in my head. 'Man, how is this even conceivable? Me a hero, not in a million years I'm to weak.' Memories of me taking down the giant imp boss come to mind. 'Well, I'm anything but weak that's for sure. In spite of that, why am I even here?' I find Molly still flying in the air jittering about how cool I am. 'I better not trouble her with my thoughts. Anywho, I'll just go with it if its the only thing that will help me attain my goal of saving my loved ones. Can't be some idiot thinking I can survive by being a wimp. '

"Hey, Molly can I have my laptop for a bit?" I ask her snapping her out of having her head in the clouds. She snaps her fingers and my laptop appears in my hands. I jump a little almost dropping it in the process.

"Sure, thing Cole! Oh, Mr. grumpy pants wants to talk to you! Can't keep that cranky scamp waiting." I give her a questioning look. I open my laptop, typing in the password. The desktop loads only for me to find pester chum automatically pop up like before.

* * *

[12:31] - carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering scrupulousOriginator [SO] at 11:31 -

[12:31] CG: DIDN'T I TELL YOU COLETTE I WASN'T A FUCKING ROLEPLAYER. HA YOU'RE EXPRESSION IS UNPARALLELED. CARE TO APOLOGIZE YOU ASSWIT! YOU MUST FEEL LIKE SUCH A DIPSHIT RIGHT NOW.

[12:31] CG: YOU MUST BE TREMBLING IN MY PRESENCES HUMAN. KNOWING I'M YOUR GOD!

[12:32] SO: Don't make me laugh Karkat. You don't scare me. I bet you're even shorter then me heeheehee! Awwww with your little nubby horns and gray skin. Awwww I can't wait to meet you! Plus you ain't my god moron, regardless of having the colored blood means nothing.

[12:32] CG: ...HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY BLOOD COLOR HUMAN?!

[12:33] SO: Oh, I know a lot about you, Karkat. You don't even know. Also, how's that meteor going? Comfortable? How's the weather, great or lousy? Can you even have weather being in space and all?

[12:33] SO: I'm doing awesome being in the Land of Sound and Glass.

[12:33] CG: HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT YOU KNOWING WHO I SHITTING AM!

[12:34] CG: YOU'RE JUST SUPPOSED TO BE ANOTHER PINK FLESHING SPASMING AROUND LIKE A WORM ON SOPOR SLIME! NOT A FUCKING KNOW IT BULGING ALL!

[12:34] SO: What do mean I'm supposed to be like the others? Didn't you find it weird I knew your name Karkat Vantas?

[12:34] CG: THAT WAS WICKED WEIRD. I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST LIKE THAT BLACK HAIRED FEMALE ONE, BUT MORE PERCIPIENT IN THE PSIONIC AND SEER DEPARTMENT.

[12:34] SO: I'm not psionic or a seer.

[12:35] CG: THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE YELLOW FONT DUMBASS! ARE YOU NOT TRYING TO SHOW YOUR ABILITIES WHEN YOU CAN'T WITH YOUR BLOOD?

[12:35] SO: Oh, so thats where you got that idea from. Dur! Sorry, just yellow is one of my favorite colors lol ;)! I wasn't trying to trick you or anything.

[12:35] CG: YOUR MIND BOGGLING DUMBASSERY IS LITERALLY LIQUIFYING MY THINK PAN BY EVEN SKIMMING THAT LAST TEXT. AGH... NEVER MIND YOU MORSEL OF FUCKSHIT. I NEED YOU TO TELL ME SOMETHING.

[12:36] CG: HOW MUCH DO YOU KNOW? THIS INSTANT.

[12:35] SO: Why should I? You've been very rude. It's not like I murdered your Lusus or anything.

[12:36] SO: ...Karkat.

[12:36] CG: WHAT

[12:37] SO: Who told you where to find me? I need you to do something very important for me too. Don't interrupt at that time. After you tell me the answer of my question, I'll tell you yours.

[12:37] CG: FINE. SOME ANONYMOUS CRETIN TOLD ME ABOUT YOU. THEY TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE WAY MORE FUCKING IMPORTANT TO TROLL THEN THE OTHER EARTHLINGS.

[12:37] CG: WHEN AFTER I LEAST TROLL YOUR SORRY ASS ONCE I COULD BE DONE WITH YOU. NOW HOLD YOUR END OF THE BARGAIN.

[12:38] SO: Interesting... Karkat I need you not to flip the chiz out. What I'm about to tell you is very important, and you must not tell anyone else.

[12:38] SO: I'm not from this universe Karkat. You could say I'm don't even exist in any of your dimensions or any planets you came in contact with or ever will. I have knowledge of what's going to happen in the future that may or not be true now. I know a lot about you and the trolls and the kids. Heck, I even know who you're ancestor are.

[12:39] SO: If you could please do me the favor of contacting your friend Sollux and try to trace the address that sent you that message about me to you. I need to know who brought me to this universe, and why I must be here.

[12:39] CG: THAT'S SO FAR FETCHED THAT EVEN THAT NOOKSUCKER LIKE ERIDAN COULD TELL THIS WAS A CLUSTERFUCK OF BULLSHIT.

[12:39] CG: ALTHOUGH YOU'VE CAUGHT MY CURIOSITY. IT WOULD EXPLAIN HOW I CAN'T SEE YOUR PAST BACK UNTIL I FIRST CONTACTED YOU IN YOUR HIVE AND YOUR HIVE IS DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHERS.

[12:40] I'LL COMPLY TO YOUR DEMANDS ONLY FOR TAKING MY MINDS OFF THINGS. NOT FOR YOU SHITTY PLEASANTRIES.

[12:40] Thank you so much Karkat you're not so bad as I thought. :D Oh, gotta go, Molly's calling me. Just troll or pester me whenever you want! Bye!

[12:40] - scrupulousOriginator [SO] ceased responding carcinoGentecist [CG] at 12:40 -

[12:41] CG: I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU PINK WRIGGLER MUTANT.

* * *

'Yay, I just survived my first real conversation with Karkat without getting upset. Score!' I close my laptop sighing from that relatively stressful situation only to find Molly breathing down my neck. I jump a little. "That guy sure has foul mouth don't you think, Colette? Someones should rinse his mouth out with soap! Poor little guy should get a well deserved wake up call." She chuckles at the thought. I choke on my laughter at the idea of someone really trying to hold Karkat down to rinse his mouth with soap or in my personal experience... 'Hot sauce. Shiver.'

"Pffft HAHAHAHAHAHA, O my GLOB Molly someone should HAHAHAHA!" I hold my stomach, tears prickling at the corners of my eyes at the scene playing through my head.

"Heeheehee, Yeah." Molly says then claps her hands together, "Colette, its time to go. We have to fight some more, so you can sharpen your unused abilities being from another world and all."

"Yeah, you're right let's go." I walk up to her. She bolts of into a random direction yelling back at me.

"Colette, let's test your speed now." 'Awww sweet! Let's go!' I run after her catching up to her in mere seconds. Light sparkles at the ends of my field of sight; I past her in mere seconds only for her to speed up matching me. "You're better than I expected. You're not even breaking a sweat at my top speed!"

"Your top SPEED!?" I turn my head a little not to get whiplash from running this fast to give her an incredulous expression, I wasn't even pushing that hard. I see her wave her hand nonchalantly at me as if it wasn't a big deal.

"This is a FANTASTIC, Colette, that means you're even stronger than I imagined! That means you can be an even g_ m_-" I skid to a halt. She keeps on going "-t_ t_ B_ e_ t_ h_! O_ P_ y_ w_ s_ t_ k_ t_ y_." She stops suddenly and looks back at me then rushes back to me with a conflicted face. "Colette, what's wrong?"

"Uhhhh, What the heck were you saying back there? You didn't sound human at all for a second. I-it's like you were censored or something."

"O-oh, I just said you'll be even more awesome while fighting those monsters!" She smiles at me her eyes reflecting unease. Yet, I can't just bring myself to accuse her of anything, so I brush it off.

"Oh, cool. Then let's go beat some BLACK minions, YO!" I fist pump the air, turn on my heels smirking. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" I yell running to the black blurs in the distance at an unimaginable speed.

"NOT FAIR COLE-MOLEY!"

"Ffffftttttt not you too." I groan at my childhood nickname. Still running a devious thought comes in my head, "Least I'm not a slow poke Molly-DOLLY."

"OH HECK NO!" 'She's so predictable heehee.'


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria: Guess whose back! You're right its me VG and I brought Colet back with Molly HONK :0)! Colette: Victoria don't go Gamzee on me! Victoria: honk HONK honk Jk :) h33h33! but in all seriousness sorry for it being so short I'm going to bring more next time H33H33!

Disclaimer Lady: Victoria does not own Homestuck she owns Molly and Colette also if she did she would give it to Andrew Hussie because he's just that awesome:D!

* * *

_**Colette First P.O.V**_

"HuFf HUff hufF," I was left panting irregularly after Molly and I finished slaying the horde of BLACK imps of all calibers; however, it was not from exhaustion... I barely broke a sweat from taking on about 50 some bosses and some lower class imps.

It was wholly from realization of how many living, breathing beings I massacred with my own bare hands, that were splattered with their blood. 'Even if they were trying to kill me...They could've had lives before they fought me, had friends and love interests, they could've also had doubts about fighting me, they could have been like the Mayor or Aimless Renegade. Sweet, little boogers that knew no better.., but were to afraid to look weak in front of their overseers... In both situations, they would've died any ways. Yet, I didn't even try to second thought my decisions.' I chuckle dryly. 'I can't change anything now. What done is done. Regardless, of all the factors, I still feel like a filthy murderer...' My hands start trembling at the thought of their supposed fixed doom timelines. My scythe starts slipping out of my hands, I grip harder on it, still quivering with sadness and guilt, as well as to have something drip on my head from above. I lift my hand to touch the liquid. Simply just to have it trickle down my face. I look at my bloodstained hand to see it was also crimson blood that slid down my face. 'How lucky of me... A sick reminder of what I've done.' A lone hand snaps me out of my grim thoughts.

"Colette, are you okay?" She squeezes my shoulder tenderly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine j-just... C-can you help me-e clean my face?" I try not to let the tears that threaten to spill out of my blurry eyes, solely only to have them deny my pleadings. The hot, salty tears start streaming down my cheeks. Intermingling with the now rusty blood. "It-t's j-just I-I-I don-n't want to ha-ve any-y m-more bl-lood on m-me..."

"Colette, baby it's okay. I'm right here, there's no need to cry." She gathers me in a warm embrace then starts to stroke my hair. I cling to her, she was my only life line to sanity right now. I start to hiccup."Shhhhh... it's okay. You'll be fine, I'm here now. No, need to think about those dark thoughts anymore." I start weeping in her chest, the top of my head barely brushing her shoulder. "Hush, honey it's okay. I will always be here, calm down, Colette."

"I-I-I'm a-a disgust-ing mu-urd-." A hand clasps around my mouth firmly. I look up to her.

"Never say that, Colette, you are NOT a murder!" Molly glares sternly into my eyes. "You protected all these citizens of this planet from those nasty imps that were terrorizing this land! You saved all these iguanas, look around you." I tilt my head a little still sobbing. "They're coming to thank you, not hate you!" I make out a multitude of little 3-foot tall, big-eyed iguanas coming racing to us with their tails wagging. They kept on switching colors constantly chirping happily. "If anything, Colette, you are their Hero! My Hero too." I look to her again my eyes landing on Molly to see her smiling softly down at me. She patted my head then starts stroking it again. "You did it to save those little guys. Remember, when you rescued one of them when they were almost smashed by a huge chunk of glass." Her voice started sparkling with pride. "If you and I weren't here, they probably all be dead by those vile culprits!"

That scenes start playing out clearly in my mind.

* * *

_**Third P.O.V**_ (**It's easier okay! Sowwy, plus you've probably had enough of first pov lol!**)

A light blue, brown, and yellow figure sprints into a glass city with a horde of black clown, jesters imps that looked ferocious. Following her was a clown sprite hot on her tail that called out to her in a gleeful tone. "Colette, you take the right flank, I'll take the left heehee!" The now know figure is none other then Colette the 15 year girl that was sucked into this universe with her also now known figure Molly the sprite. Colette gave a heart full nod in response and replied.

"Sure thing, Molly. If you need anything call me!" She then zoomed to a group of imps that seemed to try to pillage a home. "Hey broski's what's going on?" She said nonchanlatantly leaning against the glass frame earning the response she was looking for they whipped their heads towards her. They stood stock still not knowing what to do shrugging to each other from her entrance. "Hmmmm it's seem you guys are thug-ing the place up here." She ready's her scythe. "Well, it looks like I have to put a stop to that, or would you so kindly stop?" After comprehending what she said they came to a conclusion that she was an enemy. One of the imps decided to charge towards her. "I'll take that as a no then." She gets into a fighting position, anticipating his move, and when he came close enough she gracefully swung her scythe. At first to all the entities in the room everything looked normal until a swift crack game into the room and the imps head came clean off then dispersed into the air and left grist. When they saw this they screeched in anger of one of their comrades dead. They all charged at once at her she stood still and when they almost got to her she jumped into the air and jumped into the middle of them and spun around in a precise circle slicing all them at once. Instantly grist exploded in the room from that action.

She then turns tail out of room when she sees something in the corner of her eye that was not right to her. A boss imp seemed to be breaking off large chunks of glass throwing them at what seemed to be little iguanas. A metaphorical stick in her snapped at the thought of something innocent being attacked. One of the dazzling chunks in the air was plummeting at a little female iguana. She gasped in horror and instantly responded and sped of to save her. She got their instantly, grabbed the girl iguana wrapped her in her arms securely and jumped straight backwards 30 feet skidding back. She put the little girl down and patted its head and said motherly to her. "Get somewhere safe little munchkin don't get to close. It's dangerous right now, but I'll fix it, okay?" She then ran off when the little iguana nodded her head. She then zoned automatically on the boss then ran in a curve towards him gaining momentum and leaped into the air, brought her scythe back and with swift skew brought it forward in a flash the imp was cut in half immediately. Smoke exploded and left a huge amounts of grist. She then landed nimbly on the glass ground.

Abruptly, something almost hit her it was another boss imp mimicking what the other one was doing. She quick stepped to the side avoiding another then found he was doing it with even more anger purposely trying to kill them not like the other who was fit on destruction. "Hey, you big dude! If you hurt them you deal with me." She points her thumb at her chest shouting loudly. He looked at her momentarily and like the others before shrugged and kept doing what he was doing. "I warned you buddy. Now it's personal." She then bolted forward towards him...

* * *

_**Colette First P.O.V**_

"But-t, Molly I was the one that brought them here.. It's all my fault."

"Even so, if you weren't here they would have been attacked; regardless, if you been here or not. They could've been obliterated later on by something else!" She gives me one more hug. "So, stop moping, Colette, put a smile on your face! Because, guess what?"

"What?" I start wiping my eyes weakly smile up to her.

"The one thing we always wished for is finally here!" She jumps a few feet into the air. Then diving right to me, stopping inches before my face.

"You mean." A big smile spread across my face from what I longed for came to thought.

"Your adventure you always dreamed of is finally here." She whispered. "So, stop dwelling on those silly thoughts, be stronger than them! Yet, don't forget about what your heart says, Colette, never forget!" She floats backwards. "Because, that's one of the things that's so beautiful about you. Loving and having mercy for the ones who don't seem to deserve it." She smiles sweetly. She twirls in the air and declares. "Now, that settled things let's get some stuff done haha!"

"Okey-Dokey! Also thank you, Molly, for cheering me up. I don't know what I would do without you." I look into her eyes to see understanding and warmth.

"You know, Colette, we are going to have to slay some more imps to keep these little cuties safe, right?" She says seriously asking if I didn't know that already.

"Yes, I know, but if it means to keep these munchkins alive and happy I'll do anything. They don't deserve to be pulled into this no matter what." I kneel down patting one on the head only for its colors to change more rapidly. "Hahahaha! This little fella seems to like me!" I turn to Molly giggling while standing up. Her face shines contentment but she snaps out of it and says.

"Yeah, he sure does!" Turning back to her bubbly self. "Oh, Colette, follow me I want to show you something." She starts flying away into the rainbow horizon. I follow her at a fast pace trailing behind. I noticed something after all this time.

"Molly! OMIGOSH I just realized that I can run as fast as Sonic the HEDGEHOG! HECK YEAH!" I start fist-pumping, yet still going the same speed.

"Hahahaha, yes you can! You can go faster then Sonic the Hedgehog if you wanted too." She looks at me curiously. "You didn't realize this until now?" She tilts her head still flying, but to the side now.

"Uhhhhhh..." I scratch the back of my neck. "I was to caught up with learning how to fight, that my natural instincts took over my train of thought... Pffffttt I didn't even know I had any." She starts giggling at my stupidity. "Still this is some legit EPICNESS! WOOOOSH!" I put my arms behind me like a Shinobi or should I say Kuniochi like in Naruto. "LOL, Molly, I'm a ninja hahaha!"

"HEEHEE! Look I'm an airplane vrmmmm vrmmmm," She sways back forth with her arms out then does some loop-da-loops.

"O my green beans you win hands down hahahahaha!" I start laughing uncontrollably from her goofy antics, and when she started blowing raspberries. I progressively stop laughing when I see something incredible in the distance a beautiful rainbow glassed castle comes into view, it stood out plainly from the rest of the buildings around it. I called out to her, "Molly, is that where we are going?" She looks back to me when she done messing around.

"Yes, it is! Full speed ahead on the S.S. Colly! HeeHee!" She darts forward towards illuminating castle. I laugh at the statement and sprint towards it zooming past her easily.

That was before everything started to come to together.

* * *

Please Review it puts a smile on my face (:B even Karkat's...

Probably not, but he's not me!

LOL

Also more of him in later chapter!


End file.
